Gardening
Gardening is an activity where Toons can start their own garden, and grow flowers, decorations or Gag trees. Toons can earn a total of five laff boosts from receiving gardening trophies. These trophies are rewarded when you plant various flowers. Toons may also plant up to ten gag trees, which will increase the planted gag's damage by 10% (rounded up), effects and/or will increase its accuracy. To start a garden, Toons will need a gardening kit, which will include everything required for gardening (excluding gags and jellybeans, needed for gag trees and flowers). These must be ordered through Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Once received, a gardening guide will be shown, then tree plots and gardening trays will assemble itself around the house of the Toon who purchased the gardening kit. Watering Cans There are currently four different watering cans Toons can use to garden. Each watering can is larger than the last, and keeps the plant watered for more days at a time. To earn another watering can, Toons must water flowers a specific amount of times. After each watering can advancement, water points are reset. Each consecutive watering can has a higher amount of points to complete. To gain water points, a Toon must water flowers or Gag trees. Shovels There are currently four different shovels Toons can use to garden. Each shovel allows Toons to plant flowers of a higher level than the last. To earn another shovel, Toons must replant flowers a specific amount of times. After each shovel advancement, shovel points are reset. Each consecutive shovel has a higher amount of points to complete. To gain shovel points, a Toon must pick fully grown flowers of the highest level they can plant. Flowers There are 8 different flowers types that a Toon may plant. These include Daffodils, Lilies, Daisies, Pansies, Carnations, Roses, Tulips, and Petunias. Each type of flower has at least 2 varieties of species. Planting a Flower When the Gardening Kit is first purchased, Toons receive a 7x7 plot of land to grow flowers on. Using the "Plant" function brings Toons to a mini-game where they will be able to plant Jellybeans of various colors on each square: Red, Blue or Yellow. They also have a shovel to uproot the Jellybeans or plants should they be unhappy with the configuration. Each time 3 Jellybeans are connected, they form a Seed. The color of the Seed depends on the Jellybeans connected to it. Similarly, each time 3 Seeds are connected, they form a Bulb. When the player is satisfied with the configuration obtained, it can water the plant to allow it to grow. Once watered, a plant item cannot be combined with others, and it will begin sprouting. Flower Colors Players can alter the colors of a plant item to suit the appropriate plant by combining 2+ of the same plant item together. Below is a color reference chart: Plant Growth All plants grow at 01:00 AM (TTT), based on any gardening activity that was done before midnight of the previous day. For instance, if a flower is planted and watered at 23:59, since it was both planted and watered before midnight, it would grow at 01:00. If, however, it was planted at 23:59, but only watered at 00:00, it would not grow at 01:00 that day, but instead, the next. Alternatively, Toons can use Funny Fertiliser to cause all plants on the entire plot to grow. Selling Flowers Flowers can be sold at the wheel barrow after harvesting. The profit on sales is given by the following formula: (Min Number of Moves to Make the Flower + Triangle Number Corresponding to Flower Level) Flower Combinations Flower Level 1 Flower Level 2 Flower Level 3 Flower Level 4 Flower Level 5 Flower Level 6 Flower Level 7 Flower Level 8 Special Flowers Once a Toon reaches Flower Level 8, 10 additional flowers are available for planting. These flowers are incredibly difficult to plant and usually require special shop items to move Plant Items around, but reward Toons with an extremely high amount of Jellybeans when planted. Gag Trees Gag trees can grow gags. Once planted and fully grown, it will boost the power of that gag. This is called an "organic bonus". The Toon may also pick gags from the tree to place in their Gag Pouch every 12 hours (or every 24 hours for Level 7 Gags). Players start with seven available spots for Gag Trees. This can be increased to twelve by purchasing upgrades from Estelle of Estelle's Estate Upgrades in the Daisy Gardens Playground. Players can then plant gags on any of the available spots. However, in order to plant any level 2+ gag, the preceding gag in that track must be planted. If a lower level gag tree is removed, higher level trees will be unable to produce gags or organic bonuses. For example, in order for a Toon to plant a Bamboo Cane gag, they must first plant the Feather, Megaphone, and Lipstick and they musn't remove them in order for them to get the organic boost. Growth Time for Gag Trees can be sped up by 2 days with the Funny Fertiliser. Organic Bonus The organic bonus increases damage for offensive gags, increases healing for Toon-Up gags, and increases accuracy for Lure gags. Organic bonuses provided to these gags are referred to as "organic gags". Gardening Trophies Toons can get a Trophy, and a +1 Laff Boost, for every 10 Flower species they've collected. * Sprout: 10 Flower Species * Roselle: 20 Flower Species * Sunflower: 30 Flower Species * Marigold: 40 Flower Species * Juliet Rose: 50 Flower Species Category:Activities Category:Mechanics